


Littérature de qualité

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Belzébuth a des choses à redire sur les habitudes de lecture de l'Archange Gabriel.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #9: Dispute]
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Littérature de qualité

"Franchement, tu te fiches de ma *** de ***, ***."

Gabriel releva la tête du roman qu'il lisait. Le prince des enfers en profita pour l'arracher de ses mains et le balancer quelque part (probablement dans la corbeille à papier).

"Qui-y-a-t-il, Belzébuth?  
-Tu m'énerves! tu te prends pour un saint...  
-Techniquement, je...  
-Oh, ta ***. Tu fais le béni-oui-oui, la grenouille de bénitier, le bigot, tout ce que tu veux, et tu t'excuses au moindre effleurement. Tu sembles toujours sur tes gardes, comme si j'allais te sauter dessus sans prendre en compte ton consentement...  
-Bee...  
-... Alors qu'au bout de tout se temps, tu devrais bien me faire confiance...  
-Ce n'est pas la question. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça."

Gabriel se fit tout petit sur le transat. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, et il profitait du printemps sur la terrasse de leur cottage qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble il y a trois ans déjà.

"Tu n'aimes pas ça! Tu n'aimes pas ça! Comment expliques-tu alors que les trois quart des romans que tu lis soit de la... pornographie!  
-Ce sont des histoires intéressantes. Très éclairantes sur les pratiques humaines!"

Belzébuth regarda vers le jardin. De l'autre côté de la haie, quatre grands adolescents s'étaient figés et les écoutaient attentivement.

"FOUTEZ-LE CAMP!  
-Oui tantine!" osa Adam en éclatant de rire, avant de fuir sans demander son reste, entrainant les Eux avec lui.

Le prince souffla en se prenant le front dans les mains.

"Bon, fichu branleur à plume, tu vas aller voir un vrai libraire - Aziraphale, par exemple - et tu vas revenir avec de la littérature pornographique de qualité. Et si je revois l'ombre d'une page d'un Harlequin ou de cette infâme bouse qu'est 50 shades dans ma maison, je brûle le tout au feu de l'enfer et toi avec, c'est clair?"

Gabriel fila sans demander son reste. Trois pâtés de maison plus loin, il sonna à la porte de chez Aziraphale et Crowley. C'est le démon qui ouvrit.

"Ah, bonjour, je..."

La porte failli lui éclater le nez en se refermant, s'il n'avait pas reculé à temps.

"Je dois parler à Aziraphale!" cria-t-il par la fenêtre ouverte.

L'ange fini par venir lui ouvrir.

"Bonjour Aziraphale! Je suis venu pour t'acheter des livres!"

Une nouvelle fois, la porte claqua.

"J'ai besoin de pornographie de qualité!" ajouta-t-il.

Aziraphale rouvrit la porte, les sourcils froncés.

"Ne me juge pas.  
-Je ne te juges pas. Mais je doute que tu ai suffisamment de connaissances humaines pour différencier le bon grain de l'ivraie...  
-C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi."

Gabriel repartit les bras chargé de livres (des prêts, uniquement, qui s'appelaient reviens...) et quelques jours plus tard, Aziraphale reçus un paquet de petit gâteaux de grande qualité avec un petit mot de Belzébuth qui les accompagnaient.

Le démon manqua de s'étouffer en lisant par dessus l'épaule de son ange.

"Crowley! Ce n'est pas très généreux de rire de nos amis...  
-Bee a enfin pu tremper son biscuit...  
-Quoi?  
-Fourrer la tarte dans le four...  
-Mais de quoi tu parles?  
-Mettre la clé usb dans..."

L'ange rougit violemment.

"Arrête! je ne veux pas les imaginer. Oh, non, trop tard. Eurk."

Et Crowley ne cessa pas de rire.


End file.
